My new life
by kmummak
Summary: You know my sisters story. Time for you to find out mine.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first attempt at a story so be gentle.

I do not own twilight.  
Pairing paul/my oc/sam  
No emily, sam and leah didnt date.

Hi my name is cassie swan. Yes your right swan im guessing you know my sister bella's story, well here is mine.  
Its a long journey my life story so lets begin. Im cassie im 18 thats right, Im the oldest i decided ton live  
with my dad,Bella choose to live with renee we had visits but depp down it broke my dads heart.  
Here i am in my room watching the game with dad and my life just starts to begin.

cassie point of view.  
Me and dad are watching the game when my dad starts to speak.  
cassie your sister is coming to live with us.  
WHAT WHEN WHY SHE HATES IT HERE.  
i saw my dads smile fade so i new what i had to do.  
SORRY DAD BIT OF A shock i bet she's just matured, she's probly figered what she's missing.  
With that my dad face goes back to happy, Lets hope it stays that way.  
Fuck fuck fuck bella coming home, I dont know her i knows shes my sister in all. Shit better hide sharpe objects.  
With this information i decide to go off to bed.  
Plaiged by my dream of the two wolves.

So what you think should i contiune. reviews welcome this will be a long ride. Reviews that are to harsh or disrepectfull  
will be deleated. i WRITE TO GET AWAY FROM LIFE THIS IS A BREAK FOR ME NOT A JOB.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Cassie pov.  
I awoke after a restless night sleep, dreading the time my sister comes to folks.  
Dont get me wrong i love her, Shes my baby sister i just dont know her. We had different lives  
she picked mum i picked dad. All i know shes a big clutz.  
Today i have to get things ready for bellas arrivel. I am going to the store with sue to get  
bedroom stuff for bella. Not that i care anytime to hang with sue and leah. Were best friends  
we grow up hanging out, When my dad and uncle harry went fishing.

Hi sweetie sue says.  
Hi sue ready.  
Yea what coulor should we get bella, what she like.  
Urm i dont know i dont really talk to her.  
No worrys lets get blue everyone likes blue.

After a few hours shopping, We had got all the newest celeb ha needed.  
I go of to the res, There i see them the gang we always hang out my friends.  
Let me tell you about them.  
Theres the one and only leah. My best friend my sister we know each others secrets.  
Theres sam ow sweet sam hes hot, but he only sees me as a friend i kinda love him.  
Theres paul i love him to. I know its mested up leah always laughts at me about it.

I always wondered what people would think. If they listeed to my ina monaloge.  
Me and leah always dreamed of the legends wishing they were real so we could be imprited on.  
The legends your think how have i heird of them, Well me and leah used to sneak in when uncle bill  
would read at the bonfires.

So on with my story my mind oftens wonders. If i lose my train of thought just a sharp pinch usherly brings me back.  
OUCH WHAT THE FUCK LEAH.  
I snap out of my day dream, To see the gang laughing away at me.  
WHAT GUYS ITS NOT FUNNY.  
Yes it is you were just standing for ever, With a day dream smile on your face. Were you  
thinking of your lovers. Leah says smiling.  
LEAH SHOSH THEY MIGHT HEAR.  
I grab her hand and shoult.  
LAST IN THE OCEAN BYES THE ICE CREAMS.

There it is chapter 2 should i go on.


	3. Chapter 3

Cassie pov.  
As we all rush towards the sea, In a split second i stop noticing sam just standing there, Holding his nose.  
SAM YOU OKAII?  
As i say this the others stop and get involved.  
Sam Sam leah says.  
Sam paul says.  
I go over to him amd touch his arm. All of a sudden he snapes out of what ever his trance was.  
HUH WHAT CASSIE sam says.  
YOU OKAII OW MY GOD YOUR BURNING UP. GUYS SAMS ILL SAM ARE YOU OKAII. I SAY.  
WHAT YEA I FILL FINE. Sam says.  
I THINK ITS BEST YOU GO HOME, DO YOU WANT ME TO WALK YOU YOUR SHAKING. I SAY.  
NO IM FINE I CAN GO BY MY SELF, DO YOU NOT HAVE SOMETHING BETTER TO DO THAN BOTHER ME. FUCK OFF AND  
GET A FUCKING LIFE. SAM SHOULTS. He runs off to his home.  
I stand there in shock,Trying to hold back my tears that have started to fall.  
All of a sudden paul says SOMEONES GOT THERE PERIOD.  
I start laughing then leah joins. As we start to relax from the shock of what just happened.  
we suddenly hear a loud howl.  
Me paul and leah look at each other, and have a silent convasation as if we all know what were thinking.  
All togeather we say.  
LETS GO TO BILLYS.  
As we slowly make our way back, my mind starts to wonder could it be.  
OUCH LEAH i say.  
CASSIE YOUR DOING IT AGAIN. Leah says.  
LEAH PAUL DO YOU THINK THE LEGENDS COULD BE REAL? I Say.  
WHY? the both say in unicioun.  
ITS JUST THAT NEW FAMILY THE CULLENS, THEY JUST I DONT KNOW THERE A LITTLE TO STEPFORD IF YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN.  
AND THEY HAVE THESE WEIRD AMBER EYES. THEY SCARE ME THE FIRST DAY THEY CAME TO MY SCHOOL, EDWARD LOOKED AT ME  
LIKE HE WANTED TO EAT ME. I say with a nervos laugh.  
CASSIE WHAT IF THEY ARE, WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO GO UP TO THE CULLENS AND SAY HEY DONT DRINK US DRY. Leah says.  
YEA THATS ABOUT RIGHT MAYBE EDWARD JUST WANTED TO FUCK YOU. Paul says.  
PAUL NO JUST NO YOUNG MAN, IM TELLING YOU THERES SOEMTHING ABOUT THEM. OMG SAM. I say.  
WHAT WHAT ABOUT SAM. Leah says.  
THE WOLVES HES OMG LEAH HE GOT A TEMP HE GOT ANGRY HE SHOULTED AT US, LEAH HE MUST BE PHASING. I say.  
WHAT NO NO PAUL WHAT YOU THINKING. Leah says.  
URM IT MIGHT BE I MEAN SINCE THE CULLENS CAME, HARRYS BEEN SAYING THINGS AND THE TRIBLE ELDERS BEEN LOOKING AT SAM  
ALOT. Paul says.  
As we all finish talking we stopped and realised we got all the way to billys.  
We go into the house, we never knock we dont talk just sit there in silence thinking.  
God please let sam be okaii if he is going throw this, help guild him this and please let him imprint on me.


End file.
